


I'll Search the Universe

by squeallyeel22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Planet 1485, Planet 1563, based on the power mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: Luna was going about her business as usual, trying to be careful with the Lunar Eclipse scheduled that day. But that changes when her best friend, the very one that she has a crush on, tells her that his unit is going on a raid to planet 1563. She tries to tell him of the dangers of travelling during the eclipse but it falls on deaf ears. When he next comes through her door, he’s different.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	I'll Search the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still new to EXO, so I’m sorry if their personalities are a lil wonky or don’t seem to fit. I tried ._.

“Luna!” Baekhyun called out as he waltzed into his friend’s laboratory.  
“Baekhyun! What have I told you about barging in unannounced?” Snapped the machinist as she dusted the dirt from her pants. As Luna stands up, her eyes meet that annoying cocky smirk of his. Rolling her eyes, Luna wraps her arms around her idiot.  
“So what’s up?” She asks as soon as she pulls away.  
“What? I can’t just drop by to see my best friend?”  
“Anyone else? Yes. You? No. So why are you here?”  
He looks away, shoulders slumped, “We’re doing a raid tonight.”  
“Tonight? The night of the Lunar Eclipse?? Are you insane?!”  
Baekhyun grips her shoulders, “I know that, but don’t worry. Suho’s got a plan. We’ll be back before you know it.”  
Luna stares into his eyes, “Promise me?”  
“Promise.”  
His eyes meet hers. Slowly his head lowers towards hers.  
_BEEEEEEP_  
With an annoyed sigh, Baekhyun pulls out his communicator as they pull away.  
“It’s Suho. I’ve got to go.”  
He doesn’t look back as he leaves Luna staring after him.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
“Unit EXO reporting for duty. This is 01 checking in,” Suho states into the log as he adjusts his glasses, “We are enroute for planet 1563. All seems clear for now.”  
As soon as Suho cuts the transmission, Chanyeol can’t hold it back anymore, “So Baekhyun, did you finally confess?”  
“DiD yOu fINalLy CoFeSS?” Baekhyun mocks, “No. I didn’t. Suho called me back right as I was about to.”  
“That sucks man. Especially since it’s the Lunar eclipse,” Chen leans over to place a comforting hand on the taller’s shoulder.  
“Why is everyone obsessed with the eclipse? It’s not like we’ll see it in space.”  
“That’s exactly why,” Kai supplies from the pilot seat, “Since we’re flying, the sun’s ray are more powerful so if anything happens to us on 1563, we have to be careful that it won’t react with the intensified radiation.”  
“Still doesn’t make sense to me.”  
The others shake their heads at him.  
“Oh well. Everyone get ready. We’re about to breach the boundary,” Kai announces over the PA.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The ship shakes violently as they fly closer to the surface.  
“I thought you said that we’d be undercover!” Yells Chen.  
Kai doesn’t answer as Sehun stumbles to the front, kicking Suho from the front seat. He turns the switch for manual drive and the ship begins to stabilise. Checking the panel, Sehun calls out, “Cloaking is still active. The magnetic field of the atmosphere is stronger than we expected,” He turns to Kai, “Take a small break. I got this.”  
Suddenly, the ship lurks forth.  
“Yeah you sure got it!” Baekhyun quips.  
“Shut up! I’m losing power,” Sehun snaps before looking back at the panel, “Shit. Something’s on board.”  
Alarms blare as the ship begins to tumble to the planet below.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Luna snaps the last panel into place before going to her control board, “Okay. Let’s try this again.”  
Two beams begin spinning rapidly, an unearthly blue light forms a halo around them. Strands of light slither to the centre between them, creating a ball of energy. The ball quickly expands and flattens to form a portal.  
“It works. It actually works,” she breathes. She can hardly believe it.  
The light grows brighter before flashing, sending a wave through the shop, knocking out the power and sending her flying. Luna scrambles for the control board, frantically pressing buttons, all to no avail. Stumbling to the electrical panel, she manages to get the power back on. With a breath of relief, she makes her way back to her teleporter. Luna inspects the machine, noticing that just the power bank needs repairing. On her way to her storage room, she spots something out of the corner of her eye crawling around the floor. Luna gets down on her knees to see a small ball of white fluff, shaking under a cabinet.  
“Come here, you.”  
She pulls out a small kitten with bright blue eyes, “Well, hi there.”  
~~~~~~~~~  
“Suho! Chanyeol!” Kai yells, coughing as he climbs from the wreckage, “D.O! Everyone?! Where are you?!”  
He grabs a gun from a destroyed rack, making sure it works before racing towards a ruined wall. Peeping around, he noticed a giant robot searching the ground, slowing heading in his direction.  
He curses under his breath, “Fuck.”  
~~~~~~~~~  
Chanyeol saunters up behind a boulder, twirling a pistol around his finger as he looks over the rubble. Noticing the tentacle like claw, he quickly moves on, just escaping its grasp as it rams through the wall. A distance away, D.O and Xuimin jump.  
“That was too close,” D.O mutters.  
Xuimin, noticing a large unplugged cable on the ground, gives the younger a thumbs up, “Don’t worry. This should do the trick.”  
“No, Xuimin! You’re not the engineer for a reason!”  
He doesn’t listen and pushes the plugs together.  
_BOOOM_  
Chen barely jumped out of the way as Xuimin fell from the sky. Shaking his head, he gestures to Lay to come over before taking the cables. Lay begins to patch up Xuimin’s wounds as Chen grabs a scrap piece of metal.  
~~~~~  
DO creeps to look over the other side of the wall, barely missing the blasts from a stray pistol.  
“I haven’t found anyone yet,” he hears Sehun report, “But the sentinel is closing in.”  
“Hey!” DO muttered waving his hand around the rubble to Sehun’s side.  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Sehun hugs his hyung before the two of them race off. Chanyeol notices them and draws the sentinel’s attention.  
“Hey!!” He shouts punctuated by blaster shots.  
~~~~~~  
Kai spots Suho frantically runs his hands across the ground, desperate to find his glasses. Right as he finds them, the sentinel notices the movement.  
“Get down!” Kai pushes Suho out of the way before firing on the sentinel. The sentinel’s claw begins to spin before shooting a beam of fire at Kai as Suho runs.  
“Lay!”  
“On it!” Lay races for his comrade as Suho joins Xuimin and Chen.  
Chen looks over his shoulder to see the others have grouped up, “Go join them. I’ll be right there!”  
“Wait. We still need the serum that command was talking about.”  
They share a look before Suho nods, “Let’s get it. You keep it distracted.”  
“I’m almost done with this,” Chen says, “I just hope it works.”  
Suho and Xuimin run off to a door hidden in the cliff-side nearby.  
Chen looks up to see that the claw is spinning again and races to the group. Just in time, he blocks the blast before shooting back. The sentinel explodes, sending debris flying everywhere. He turns to the others, “Where’s Baekhyun?”  
~~~~~~~~  
Xuimin and Suho race through the hallways as the alarm blares, serum in hand.  
“This way,” Suho grabs Xuimin’s wrist. They run, barely dodging a group of security guards, and stumble to a halt as they end up in a hanger.  
“Great. You led us to a dead end.”  
Suho pants as he looks around.  
“Oh thank god. You guys showed up,” A familiar voice quips from a few feet a way, “Help me get these locks undone.”  
They turn to see Baekhyun frantically breaking a lock off a chain for a small passenger ship.  
“What the hell?”  
Baekhyun groans, rolling his eyes, “I managed to sneak inside while the sentinel was distracted by you guys. And these locks are not easy.”  
Snapping out of it, they help him get the last lock undone. They race onboard and turn on the engines. Right then, a security detail breaks into the hanger.  
“Let’s get out of here,” Baekhyun says, taking the wheel and blasting open the doors and speeding through.  
~~~~~~~  
The ship glides to the surface, barely missing the ground as Baekhyun slams on the breaks. Suho opens the side door, screaming over the engines, “Get in!!”  
The group scrambles onboard, Suho slamming the door shut as soon everyone is on. Sehun races to the front as Baekhyun takes off, sitting next to Baekhyun. They blast off.  
Right as they break through the atmosphere back into space, Kai exclaims, “Shit. The Lunar Eclipse started.”  
“We’re fine. Nothing happened and we’re on our way home,” Baekhyun scoffs.  
Suddenly the ship is hit on the side, causing some members to fly from their seats and the bottles of serum to crash on the floor.  
“The serum!!!”  
Strings of electricity propel throughout the area, hitting everyone in the heart. Screams fill the air. Sehun barely keeps his eyes open as he tries to keep control of the ship. Kai winces as he stumbles to the front, pushing a dazed Baekhyun from the front seat. The two manage to keep the ship steady before it only just lands back on planet 1485.  
~~~~~~~  
Luna jumped at the tremor running through her studio. She runs outside only to see the crashed ship.  
“What the hell??”  
The door opens to Baekhyun and the rest of the EXO team, eyes glowing different colours.  
“What the hell happened to you guys?!” She asks, rushing to help Baekhyun step down. Lights flicker in the sky, trailing not far behind, “Shit, get inside.”  
As soon as they’re inside and the blast doors of the lab are closed, Suho takes a deep breath before explaining the raid.  
“When we escaping, they hit our ship, shattering the bottles of serum. Of course it was at the height of the Lunar eclipse. Something happened where this surge of energy shot through all of us.”  
Luna scrambled to her desk, grabbing a small device. She doesn’t explain anything as she points it at them. Just as the machine goes off, they all begin to glow.  
“Whoa.”  
Chanyeol starts screaming.  
“FIRE FIRE!!” His eyes are like saucers, staring at his hands. Suho runs to his side, holding his hands. What he doesn’t expect is a blast of water to shoot forth, soaking Chanyeol to the bone.  
“The radiation and the serum combined must have given you special abilities. There’s barely any radiation left though. That’s interesting.”  
“What should we do?”  
The building shakes, debris falling from the ceiling.  
“You guys need to get out of here.”  
“What? You tell us we have powers, and that we need to leave?” Suho exclaims, “How? There’s no escape!”  
“I know, but with the sentinels chasing after you, it’s not like I have the time to help you with that. But I have just the thing to help get out of here,” Luna says as she goes to her control board, “I just finished testing my newest creation: A Dimensional Portal. This will send you to another world like ours.”  
They all gape at her.  
“What?”  
“Why did you build this?” Xuimin asks.  
She shrugs, “I was bored but right now it’s the best invention I’ve ever made.”  
Starting it up, the pillars begin to spin, creating a portal of bright blue light.  
“Go through. You’ll be safe.”  
Suho walks up to her, “Thank you. For helping us.”  
“It was my pleasure. Be safe.”  
They all rush through the light, yelling out their thanks before disappearing. But Baekhyun doesn’t leave just yet, staring forlorn at her. She rushes down to him.  
“Baek, it’s your turn. You need to go.”  
“Not without you,” he takes her hands, “Come with us.”  
She meets his eyes, “Someone has to stay and close the portal. I can’t let them follow you.”  
“And I can’t lose you. Luna, I’ve been meaning to tell you—“  
Luna smashes her lips onto his. He melts into her embrace.  
“I love you, Baekhyun,” she says before pushing him into the portal. As soon as he’s through, she runs to the control panel and cuts the power. Right as the portal zaps away, the ceiling crashes down, crushing the machine. The cat runs to her side, hissing at the intrusion. Luna pulls the cat to her, closing her eyes. _I’m sorry, Baekhyun._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Baekhyun is falling through the sky, slipping pass every cloud into the water below. Breaking the surface, he floats as he catches his breath.  
“Over there! Something fell from above!” a voice shouts in the distance.  
He ignores it.  
“It’s a person!”  
“Man overboard!”  
_I’ll come back to you, Luna. Even if I have to search the universe._


End file.
